Le chat
by bobbyneuneuille
Summary: La nuit du 31 octobre 1981, le chat de la famille Potter meurt avec eux. En 3 chapitres, les émotions de différents personnages à la vue de ce chat.
1. Chapter 1

31 octobre, soir d'Halloween. Ridicules, ces gamins qui se prennent pour des sorciers grotesques. S'il avait eu le coeur au cynisme, Severus Rogue, professeur de potion, amoureux et espion de son état, n'aurait pas hésité. Mais ce soir, un élève ne l'aurait pas reconnu, tant l'expression qu'il arborait était différente de celle de son quotidien.

En arrivant devant la maison, il n'aperçut qu'un tas de ruines. Il s'approcha du portail pendant tristement, sur lequel devaient figurer plus tard ces messages d'encouragement destinés au Survivant. Le professeur pénetra dans le salon, ou des bribes de vie étaient encore présentes. Ici, un vase qu'elle avait dû aimer. Là, un siège pour bébé qu'elle avait sans doute utilisé encore le jour même. Severus Rogue ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir étranger dans cette maison, parce qu'il avait passé sa chance, qu'il avait été un idiot. Oui, un parfait idiot. Et, à cinq heures du matin, seul dans les décombres, cherchant partout des indices de vie, il ne tombe que sur le néant. Son corps a disparu, celui de l'autre aussi. Et le petit a été emmené. Il le sait, Dumbledore le lui a dit. Et la blessure de son âme, à ces propos, n'aurait pas pu se tarir. Comment pourrait-il faire face à son enfant, lui qui l'a rendu orphelin?

En avançant dans la maison, il se sent plein de remords. Et il sait qu'il les mérite. Il se hait, comme il se hait.

Dans la chambre du petit, près du lit, le seul objet organique des lieux, lui mis à part. Un chat. Le chat de Lily, elle l'avait déjà à Poudlard. Et ce petit chat crevé représente à lui seul l'écroulement de son monde. Plus encore que le corps de Lily, s'il avait pu le contempler, ce chat met à nu ses sentiments, son remords, ses regrets. S'il ne l'a pas encore compris, le temps de l'enfance est terminé. Devant le corps du chat, Severus Rogue s'en fait la promesse solennelle. Il protégera le fils de Lily, dont on dit qu'il a les yeux, et oeuvrera à la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui ne saurait avoir disparu ainsi. Et lorsqu'il reviendra, Severus Rogue sera prêt.


	2. Chapter 2

Le vrombissement de la moto déchirre le silence étouffant de la nuit. Sirius Black en descend, et se précipite dans la maison, déglinguant au passage le portillon. Il est une heure, il vient juste d'apprendre la nouvelle. Il l'a senti avant même qu'on le mette au courant. Cornedrue n'est plus. Il se dirige en courant vers la chambre de Harry. Le petit est dans son lit, silencieux, une drôle de cicatrice sur le front. Sirius ne sait pas encore qu'elle lui vaudra sa perte, mais il s'en fiche, et c'est un réel soulagement que de le savoir en sûreté. Etant son parrain, il devra sans doute s'occuper de lui. Refoulant sa colère, il le prend dans les bras. Il n'y a plus en lui la crainte de le laisser tomber, il doit être mature à présent, digne de James et Lily.

Du bruit dans la maison. Prudent, Sirius repose Harry dans son lit, sort sa baguette. Il le protègera jusqu'à la mort s'il le faut. Mais ce n'est qu'Hagrid, le garde-chasse. Hagrid, qui lui dit qu'il doit emmener Harry chez des moldus, ordre de Dumbledore. Sirius sent la colère en lui monter. Une fois Hagrid parti sur la moto qu'il lui a donnée, Sirius hurle de rage et de frustration de n'avoir rien pu faire. Il pleure ses deux amis. Tournant dans la maison comme un fou, il aperçoit une forme étrange dans la chambre de Harry. A mieux y regarder, c'est le chat. Le chat qu'il a si souvent agacé sous sa forme de chien. Le chat dont son filleul a tiré la queue et les moustaches tant de fois. Et près de ce cadavre, la colère éclate. Ramassant le corps, il le jette dans tous les coins, lui lance des coups de pieds à n'en plus finir, si bien que le chat finit par être plus semblable à un cadavre en état de décomposition avancée qu'à un animal. Et Sirius Black, tandis qu'il sort sur ce qu'avait été le perron de la maison des Potter, hurle à la nuit que Peter Pettigrow, lorsqu'il en aurait fini ave lui, serait semblable à ce chat.


	3. Chapter 3

Lorsque l'agitation autour de lui commence à l'agacer, il part se cacher dans la chambre du petit. Celui-ci n'a de cesse de l'embêter. Oh, ce n'est pas méchant, et il les aime bien, tous les trois, surtout Lily, mais enfin, il y a des limites. Il se réfugie donc derrière un ours en peluche, attendant que tout se calme enfin. Il est onze heures du soir, et le chat, pas nocturne pour deux sous, aimerait commencer paisiblement sa nuit.

Lorsque le premier cri retenti, il est près de minuit. Tout de suite, le chat se réveille. Il ne devrait pas bouger; sentant que c'est contre son intérêt; mais la curiosité est plus forte. Il se rend dans le salon, où il voit James se faire froidement assassiner. L'homme en noir ne le voit pas, et se dirige vers la chambre qu'il vient tout juste de quitter. Là, Lily, courageuse, s'interpose entre le meurtrier et son fils. Du pas de la porte, le chat ne peut rien faire, mais il voit tout. Il voit Lily tomber, l'homme s'approcher de Harry. Soudain, le son d'une déflagration retentit. Le chat est projeté, il ne voit plus rien. La dernière chose qu'il voit est le garçon, debout dans son lit, silencieux, mais vivant. Le chat s'écroule. Une vie.

Il se sent vaguement soulevé de terre, projeté de tous côtés et frappé durement. Il reconnaît l'odeur du chien. Il s'écroule. Deux vies.

Le son d'une promesse murmurée le réveille. Le garçon qui a fait tant de mal à Lily est ravagé, le chat le voit. Pas de cris, pas de pleurs, juste la promesse froide et solennelle, et le remords qui suinte des blessures à l'âme de l'homme.

Lorsque le chat se redresse, des jours plus tard, entamant sa troisième vie, il se sent triste. Triste d'avoir perdu des amis, une famille, et que l'acte d'un seul ait provoqué tant d'émotions violentes, affectant le monde d'une manière irrévocable.


End file.
